1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for adjusting sound volume for televisions and other audio systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At times, a television or radio may broadcast an unexpected, noisy transmission to a user due to a programming change or when there are problems with reception. For example, a television or radio program provider may intentionally broadcast an advertisement at an abruptly high volume so as to attract a user's attention. On other occasions, signals received by the television or radio may be interfered with by signals transmitted by other electronic devices, thereby generating static or other unwanted transmissions. Loud advertisements or unexpected noises are perhaps least likely to bother the user during the daytime or in an environment that is otherwise relatively noisy. However, the user is likely to be easily bothered late at night or in a relatively quiet environment.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,665, issued on Jul. 14, 1992, discloses an audio volume controller. When the audio volume controller is in a control mode, the audio volume controller outputs audio signals whose volumes are between a predefined minimum volume and a predefined maximum volume. Therefore, the audio volume controller cannot output any audio signal whose volume is higher than the predefined maximum volume. This enables the user to avoid being bothered by loud noises. However, the user cannot freely adjust the average level of the sound produced by the audio volume controller in the control mode unless he/she switches the audio volume controller to exit the control mode. Thus, it is not convenient for the user to use the audio volume controller.